


Resisting the Irresistible

by ShadowBeauty125



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angella Lives (She-Ra), Angella is Rescued (She-Ra), Bullying, Casta is a great aunt, Casta is a great teacher, F/F, F/M, Friends helped with this, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope people read these, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Post-War, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shadow Weaver gets a backstory, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Lives (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Redemption (She-Ra), Teacher-Student Relationship, im gay, not whatever she got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeauty125/pseuds/ShadowBeauty125
Summary: (y/n) is in her last year of school at Mystacor but there's an issue- she just stopped really carrying about her classes, Head Mistress Casta wants her to be able to graduate on time so she recommends a tutor for the rest of the year. That's where Shadow Weaver comes, Casta offered her a position to teach plants at Mystacor but she declined that offer but would come teach if needed. Shadow Weaver was called to Mystacor to help (y/n) as her mentor. (y/n) who doesn't want Shadows help is forced to. weewoopIf on Chrome download Interactive Fic Extension you can put your name in this Fic
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Resisting the Irresistible

(y/n) sat at a table looking at Casta who was looking at scroll that had everything she was missing and failing at. "(y/n) this is your last year at Mystacor, I want you to be able to graduate from here.”

(Y/n) stares at the head mistress “okay? I just want out of this school.”

“Well you have a semester left until you leave. Just try to do better till then. Get all your missing work in and keep getting work in and you’ll graduate. If you don’t you have to stay for another year.” Casta says staring at the student

(Y/n) sighs “how do you expect me to get all that work in? That seems impossible, you could always expel me.” She says

Casta puts the scroll down “you know I will not do that, that’s why I’m giving you a tutor. I already contacted them. If they saw my letter I have no idea or they’re just ignoring it.”

She says “I just want you to graduate from here so you can do what you want to do. It doesn’t have to be exactly magic based.” The student gets up and walks over to the door 

“I don’t need a tutor, I just want to leave this place and do my own thing.” She says

Just as she was about to open the door but it opened before she touched it. In walked an older woman, older then Casta. Who had long black hair that was slightly tangled. The older woman looked at Casta ignoring the student in front of her. 

“Casta. I got your letter, question is why me?” The woman says

(y/n) recognized the woman as Shadow Weaver, a feared sorceress who was supposed to die but never did. “Don’t tell me, she’s my tutor?” She says

Casta nods “if she agrees to it.” She says

”No, I do not want that teaching me. She’s a horrid woman.” (Y/n) says 

Shadow Weaver looks at the youngest girl in the room and stares at her. “I see she’s a little on the ill-mannered side.” Shadow Weaver says before turning to Casta. “How long would the tutoring last?”   
  
“The whole semester, she’s pretty behind and I looked at what she needs to get done to graduate on time.” She says

”A semester of torture, fun.” (Y/n) says and looks away from the older woman.

”Ms.(L/n), if you don’t improve after a month of Tutoring then I’ll let you drop out but I don’t want you to waste your time with dropping out.” She says

(y/n) nods and looks at Shadow Weaver “that doesn’t mean I’ll like this monster.” She says 

Shadow Weaver smirks slightly, she still wore her mask. Even though it was new and a little different then her old one. “That feeling is neutral.” She says 

“Shadow Weaver can you sign this saying you’ll be her tutor for the time being?” Casta says

Shadow Weaver nods and grabs a feather pen and signs her name on the scroll before giving the pen to (y/n). (Y/n) takes the pen and signs too. 

“Great! Now here’s the plan that I would like for you to go through and change if needed to fit your liking Shadow Weaver.” She says smiling softly 

Shadow Weaver nods and takes a different scroll and looks at (y/n) “We start first thing after school Monday.” She says before leaving the room.

”she’ll be staying at Mystacor so you can go to her if you need help.” Casta says “I really hope you change your behavior on school. You were such a bright student.” She says 

(y/n) scoffs and leaves to go to her dorm. She lays down and stares at the ceiling. “This is horrible.” She says annoyed “I just want to leave.” 

It was now getting late and students were either going home or going to their dorm. Now we wait for Monday.


End file.
